Into the future,with Chase and Cameron
by Rory and Logan gilmore fan
Summary: Its the Future with Chase and Cameron married and there children!
1. Into the future we go!

**(My first one,so read and tell me what you think,and its 13 years into the future with Chase and Cameron)**

Hannah Chase came home from middle school on a late friday afternoon,waring the dress her mom told her not to ware.When Hannah got home she yelled in her aussie accent,like her dad."Mum,dad you home"

Since her parents where Doctors Allison Chase and Doctor Robert Chase they where sometimes not home when she got home from 7th grade.Hannah went up stairs to find her older sister Emily,on the phone talking to her best friend Reba Foreman.Ok so Emily was not really that much old,just by an hour her and Emily where twins.Hannah had her dads blue eyes,accent and his blonde hair.Emily has blue-green eyes with dirty blonde hair.Hannah went up to her room,that was covered with Taylor Makler posters.Hannah grabed her brand new pink cell phone and called her dad and mom but like always she got there voice mail.So Hannah went into her closet and put her yellow top with the puppies on,with a bit of a lipgloss on her lips.Hannah went down stairs,but half way down the stairs she tripped,fell and hit her head right as her mom and dad walked in the door."Oh my god,Hannah"Her mother yelled as she called 911,while making sure she was ok


	2. From the Er to a baby

When they got Hannah to the ER,the placed her on a bed and started to get to work.What they found out was she had a mild concussion and a cracked rub on her right side.The nurses got Hannah into a room and let her

mom,dad and her sister Emily vist her.Chase walked into her room,as her doctor and said "Hannah does you chest hurt at all" her dad asked her."No daddy,but my head is still killing me ,even with painkillers".

Chase smiled then gave her more painkillers. Chase looked at her heart rate then left,leaving her to sleep.The next morning Hannah woke up,feeling dazed like when your half alseep."Daddy",she said while smiling when

she saw her dad sitting by her bed,with her discharge papers."Ready to leave,Hannah" he said with a smile."Leave really daddy!"she said while letting her aussie accent come out thick like Chases.They got her all ready and

the left the hospital.When they got home,Hannah went up to her room layed down in bed and listened to her Taylor makler CD on her CD player.Taylor Makler was an aussie singer,who moved to the USA about 2 years ago.

She had four CDs out,but Hannah liked the one called "I dont panic" the most.The song she liked most on it was called "Im just me,and thats all". While Hannah listened,Her sister Emily sat in her room talking on the

phone to her other best friend Dana House.See thats the reason Emily didnt have a cell phone,she likes to talk 24/7.And the wierd thing was,while Emily liked pink and pretty things,Hannah liked Funny and girly things.

Hannah didnt have what you would call a best friend she had best friends,they where Lily House,Angel Foreman,Reba Foreman,Dana House and Samantha Wilson.Now Lily and Samantha where a year older then Emily

and Hannah,But still they where best friends.Angel and Reba where Carly and Eric Foremans twins girls,While Lily and Dana where Lisa and Greg Houses kids,then you had Wilson had have gotten married and had a

daughter named Samantha.Hannah went down stairs and was going to get an apple when she saw something not every kid wants to see,She saw her mom and dad making out.So she went back up to her room and

layed down on her bed,a little bit scared of what she just saw.I mean come on who wants to see there mom and dad kissing on the couch,Where you sit! Hannah ate her apple then,went to e-mail her friend Lily,who was

home with the flu.After Hannah called her she just layed in bed,daydreaming about a boy in her class his name was Allen Klaiue.He was aussie like her but way more cute.He had short spiked brown hair and white teeth

that makes you want to run up and kiss him right then and there.While Hannah stated to fall asleep,her mom and dad where in there bedroom,not knowing they where making a baby.So next week,oh boy would

Cameron be shocked!


	3. One baby and one sick teenager

While Hannah and Emily where at school Cameron was at the hospitals blood work room,But not for work for herself there was a 99.9 chance she was pregnant with Chases baby.Cameron sat in the waiting

room,scared and happy at the same time.When an nurse walked out and said "Allison Chase,We have your test back" then handing Cameron a paper that changed her whole day and live around.Now all Cameron had

to do was tell Chase,Oh god how does she tell chase? Cameron grabed her purse,thanked the nurse and started to walk back to her car in shock.When Cameron got home Chase was the only one there since Hannah

and Emily dont get off school till 3:15.Cameron walked in,greeted by a kiss from Chase,then she said "Chase,Im Pregnant" now im her head she was thinking he would be mad,but insted Chase said "your 

pregnant,really" then kissing her while smiling.Then about an hour later Hannah,Emily and there friend Lily House walked in.Lily,Emily and Hannah all said at the same time "Well be in the Tv room" While there all

started walking into the TV room.When they got there they all started talking about boys,makeup,the mall and the popstar Cody Klinmaie was an cute Mimai popstar,he has blonde spiker hair and sexy

lips.While Lily and Emily where talking Hannah went into the living room and said,"Mom,dad I dont feel good,while holding her head" right then Chase felt her forehead and said,"Hannah you have a fever,anything else

maybe your dizzy or feel sick"He said with worry."No daddy,I just dont feel well" Chase looked over to Cameron then said,"Hannah go lay down and me and your mom with be right up ok"Chase said while handing

Hannah one childrens advil.Hannah told Emily and Lily what was going on so Lily said "If Emily wants she could come over to my house,so we can do out homework" Chase and Cameron noded ok,while Emily grabed

her backpack and purse and then her and Lily left.Chase went up stair to find Hannah in the bathroom getting sick.Chase sat down next to her holding her hair and rubbing her back.When Hannah stopped getting sick

Chase helped her back in bed,Where he looked over her seeing if anything hurt or if she had a high fever.Then he went down stairs to get her sone water.Chase brought her the water then he went and saw Cameron was

asleep on the couch,So he picked her up and layed her down on there bed.Then right as he turned the TV on a loud crash came from the hallway...TBC Soon


	4. Broken vase and hearts

Chase got up and ran down the hall to Hannahs room where he found Hannah on the floor with blood around her mouth and a vase crushed on the floor that she must have knocked off while she coughed or threw the blood up.Chase grabed his cell and dialed his office and told House they had a new case,while he also called 911.

When the EMTs got there they loaded Hannah on a strecher and put an IV in her arm,while Chase went to wake Emily and Cameron up so they could meet Hannah at the hospital.When Chase,Cameron and Emily got to the hospital Chase said "Im here to sse Hannah Allison Chase" to a nurse at the fron desk.The nurse told chase"Aww Miss Hannah Chase,shes in room 453 fourth floor."Chase,Cameron and Emily walked to Hannahs room and sat in chairs.

around 1 AM Emily fell asleep with her head laying on Chases shoulder,So he put a blanket on her and sat there holding his sleeping daughter.around 8 Am Chase woke up to see Hannah awake and coughing so her got up and went over to check on her to find her airways closing up,Chase yelled at two nurses to come in here,While he started to intubate his daughter.He got the tube down her airways and starts to pump the air into her lungs.While Cameron got up and checked Hannahs vitels.

After Chase was down doing that he,Cameron and Emily went do to get something to eat while Hannah sleeped.Chase,Cameron got some food,While Emily was busy text messaging her friend.Chase rolled his eyes,knowing the cell phone bill would be sky high now.

Chase,Cameron and Emily where throwing there trash away when Chase got paged and he turned to looked at Emily and Cameron and he said"Hannah just went into Cardiac arrest" as they all started fast walking down the hallway to get to Hannahs room...TBC soon.


	5. And I dont mean on my rosey red lips!

Nurses and Doctors rushed in Hannahs room.A doctor grabed the paddles while a nurse put the gell on them"Clear!"The Doctor shouted and shocked Hannahs heard.He looked at the moniter,He vitesl where starting to go back to normal.Chase,Cameron and Emily walked in right as The Doctor got her heart to beat again.Emily had dryed tears on her cheeks and Cameron was shocked and scared for her baby girl.Chase walked over and sat down by Hannahs bed.She stroked her hair and smiling.He sat down by her bed.Chase looked over at Emily and Cameron.Emily looked so worried for her twin sister.Chase couldnt blame her.Emily and Hannah did everything together.

Chase smiled when Emily woke up"Hey Sweetie,How you feeling?" He asked her.

Hannah smiled"Oddly,Alot better" Hannah said while sitting up in her hospital bed and smiling.

"The Doctors said you had a asthma attack and busted a blood vessel while trying to get air into your lungs,So we just get you some stronger asthma meds and youll be just fine"Chase said

Hannah smiled and hugged her dad then said"Daddy,The reason I may have had the asthma attack was because Jamie called me and she said that she saw my boyfriend kissing Katie"Hannah said fast like it was simple.

Chase smiled and noded his head"Um ok"

_2 weeks later_...

Emily and Hannah where at school and Hannah saw her Boyfriend.She walked up to him,Eyes red with anger.She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her boyfriend.

Allan looked at Hannah"Oh,Hey Hannah"he said sweetly

Hannah looked at him"Cut the crap,Allan.I know you cheated on me!" Hannah yelled at him.Which drew the stairs and looked from the other kids.

Allan got a look on his face"Hannah Im..Im sorry on baby remeber out song.People dont want us together but it dont matter no"

Hannah looked at Allan"You want a song,FINE heres a song for ya!"

Hannah turned and looked at her friend Brandon and Callie.Callie noded and so did Brandon.Brandon hit his laptops music and hit play.

Hannah looked at Brandon and began to sing..

**She was a woman on a mission  
Here to drown a man for leavin  
So I set her up again to watch him drown**

She had just about succeeded  
When that low down no goodcheater  
Good for nothing came struttin' through the crown

Oh he was layin' it on so thick  
He never missed a lick  
Professing his never ending love

Oh but I never will forget, when she stood up and said  
Well I guess you think we're just goinna kiss and makeup don't ya  
That's when she said

And Hannah began to sing.

**Why don't you kiss...kiss this  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and You, oh we are through  
And there's only one thing left for you to do  
You just come on over here one last time  
Pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this...good bye.**

Brandon began to sing more,

**Well the next thing I recall  
She had him back against the wall  
Chewing him like a bulldog on a bone  
She was putting him in his place  
And I mean right up in his face  
Draggin' him down a list of done me wrongs**

It was just about now that the crowd gathered round  
They came to watch him pay for his every sin  
She called him everything under the sun  
And when we thought that she was done  
She ran back and she let him have it again

She said...she said

Hannah smirked and her and Callie and Emily began to sing all together.

**Why don't you kiss...kiss this  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and You, oh we are through  
And there's only one thing left for you to do  
You just come on over here one last time  
Pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this...good bye**

Kiss this  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and You, oh we are through  
And there's only one thing left for you to do  
You just come on over here one last time  
Pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this...good bye.

Allan stood,shocked.Callie,Emily and Hannah where all smirking and so was Brandon.Whom is also Callies twin brother.Hannah smiled and looked at him and said just four words.

"Kiss this a goodbye"She said and they all turned around and walked back into school.

**Hannahs note:The song is Kiss this by Aaron Tippen.  
**

**  
**


	6. NOTE:Season 5 house!

This is a video on youtube.And video has the promos for Season **FIVE** House. So copy the link and paste it into your address bar.

**BEFORE YOU COPY THE CODE PUT **

www. (THEN) you tube (with no spaces) (Then) DOT Com

then...

then the code below after the you tube

/watch?voHeoOkLewBU

-Hannah

_**IF NONE OF THIS MAKES SENCE.GO TO MY PROFILE.I will link the code there**_


End file.
